


Fighting For Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is really bad at communication, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sami is really bad at communication, Swearing, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, one really badly worded nationalistic insult, one really brief fight that isn't really described, that is only half in jest, they are both just really bad and dumb sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's sticky fingers get him in hot water with a certain someone.</p>
<p>The first fight is always the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So, as of this writing, brace yourselves for more real life compliant Kayfabe Compliance in this series. Or, to put that in a less stupid way, this series is (or, will soon be) more in tune with what ACTUALLY happened kayfabe wise than my distorted, plot convenience ridden bastardization. Which kinda sucks for me because jesus christ is what actually happens in irl kayfabe the most convoluted shit in the goddamn universe.
> 
> This series was just supposed to be me getting a handle on these two losers again, but then it all spiraled out of control. It wasn't so bad until I was digging up old matches, trying to find a place to start for Forever from the Other Side of Fear and I got caught up in all the screaming, ridiculously over the top melodrama that they got up to.
> 
> Some things never change <3
> 
> So, long story short, I got lots of new story ideas from all that. So this series will probably be getting closer to the real life events a lot sooner than I anticipated. It is actually convenient timing, as this story is kinda the perfect place to lead into some of that shit, so hurrah for me I guess?
> 
> Timeline update for anyone confused! Which would be totally understandable, the last few fics have been all over the place. This one picks up right where the Masks we Wear Forever left off. Like, it takes place maybe a day later, at most.

“Eddy, move the fuck out of the way.” Kevin growls, not even waiting until he has finished speaking before slamming his bag down.

Eddy hadn’t even moved completely off the bench yet and gives Kevin a put out glare, moving off to the side to lean up against the nearby wall chewing noisily on his potato chips, giving Kevin a punch to the shoulder with his greasy ass fingers as he goes.

Rifling through his things, Kevin glances sideways at the other wrestler, inhaling sharply as he pulls his gear out.

“You're grumpy as fuck today, I see." Eddy remarks, eyeing him, chewing thoughtfully as if Kevin is some puzzle Eddy has yet to solve. “I mean, you are a grumpy asshole everyday, but today especially I've noticed you are-"

Kevin jerks his t-shirt down over his head, grumbling through the fabric.

“Fuck off, Eddy. I don't want to hear your shit today, alright?”

Eddy rolls his eyes. “Oh sure, it’s not like you came in here because you wanted human contact or anything. Right. I’ll just sit here and look pretty then? Will that please his royal pissyness?”

“As long as it involves you shutting your goddamn mouth, then yes." Kevin bites out, snatching a chip out of Eddy's bag before turning around, licking salt off his lips as he secures his knee pads with a bit too much force. Wincing, he readjusts them, fastening them down in a slightly more circulation friendly way this time.

Eddy sighs behind him. “Are you gonna be a diva for the whole show or just...?"

“I thought we established that you would shut up and be eye candy." Kevin says, not bothering to turn around.

Eddy sighs again, then straightens his back and flutters his eyelashes -in what Kevin assumes is meant to be a reasonable facsimile of seduction- when Kevin turns slightly to glare at him.

Kevin looks skyward briefly before going back to his match prep, winding tape around his wrists and snorting derisively.

“Okay, for someone with ‘sexy' in their name you are the worst fucking fan service I have ever seen."

Eddy kicks him, chuckling as he grabs a whole handful of chips and shoves them in his mouth. “Hey, you take that back, I am excellent fan service, you just have bad taste."

Kevin inhales sharply, making a face as Eddy stuffs another handful of chips in his mouth.

Eddy shoots him a somewhat sympathetic look -that Kevin ignores- before offering him the chip bag, holding it aloft as if in consolation. Kevin eyes him for a minute, his ire warring with the simpering little voice in the back of his mind -that sounded vaguely like Sami for some reason- telling him that it would **not** be a crime to **stop** being an asshole for just a minute.

Letting a out a long gust of air he hadn't known he had been holding, Kevin reaches into the bag and grabs a chip, ignoring the pleased look he gets for the action. Crunching his way through the starch and salt, he fusses with his gear, pulling and pushing restlessly at things that are already where they need to be.

A slightly awkward silence hangs over them that they both seem content to ignore, Kevin finding new ridges of tape to smooth down and Eddy tapping his foot against the wall like a child.

Content, or so Kevin thinks anyway, until Eddy blurts out what must have been the first thing that pops into the empty, cobweb-and-brick filled watermelon he calls a skull.

“You have been keeping hydrated, haven't you? While you were sulking all alone?"

Kevin scrunches up his nose turning to stare at Eddy, one eyebrow raised in question.

“The fuck?"

Eddy waves the chip bag around in a wild gestures, sending pieces of chip flying across Kevin's back. “Aw come on, I _hate_ playing this game. You were sulking. We **both** know you were sulking. _Everyone_ knows you were sulking. And that you were **_lonely_**. And we both know **why** you were sulkily being lonely, curled up by yourself in your motel all weekend. I would just like to know that the gatorade I left outside you door didn’t go to waste."

Eddy leans over and pokes him in the chest, “Because I know you would, like, throw it in the garbage or something, just to spite me. Which you shouldn't do. There are people all over the world who would have killed me for that gatorade, but I chose to try and keep your dumbass alive with it instead.”

Eddy gestures with the bag again, like he is indicating the masses of gatorade fanatics, then stops abruptly and gives Kevin a comically serious grimace, “Also, it cost me like sixty cents. You better have drank the damn thing."

Kevin groans at Eddy's antics, shaking potato crumbs off his shirt.

“Yeah yeah, you fucking loser. Like I would ever **not** take free shit given to me." he glances at Eddy, feeling his lip curl slightly against his will, “And don't pretend you didn't steal the fucking thing either. I know you."

Eddy holds both hands up in surrender, “Hey now, no need to go spreading wild rumors about how I procure things. Wouldn't want anyone to get loose lipped about that whole Toronto thing, now would we?"

Kevin rolls his eyes, feeling something loosen slightly in his chest as he straightens up, leveling a pointed look at Eddy.

“You were there for the that, so I would think that you would have to take half the blame, no?"

Eddy tosses the now empty chip bag in the trash beside him, before pulling a candy bar out of his trunks.

“Nope! I was merely witness to the insanity, not part of the fun. That was _all_ you kid. Aren't you **proud**?"

“Not really." Kevin says, throwing his tape back in his bag and then shoving things around, trying in vain to organize the hopelessly cluttered space.

“Well you do a shitty job of showing it. I mean, just look at all the ridiculous shit you get up to now! If I didn't know any better I'd say you hadn't learned a goddamn thing from that whole disaster." Eddy remarks, licking chocolate off his lips. “I mean, Franky of all people had to sort you and Sami’s shit out, for christs sake.”

Kevin stills, hands still buried in the bag, blinking down at the mess and feeling his blood freeze in his veins.

“Franky did what?" He asks slowly, voice steadier than he feels.

Eddy seems preoccupied with his candy bar, oblivious to Kevin's discomfort. He waves the chocolate around in the air, gesturing widely as if indicating all that was the chaos of the past week, “Sami called Franky the day after he went home, crying about how stressed he was. You know how he-"

Eddy finally seems to notice Kevin's stiff form and blank gaze. He lowers his hands to his lap, watching Kevin, expression going from confused to wary.

“Hey, wow, relax. Franky got him sorted, so-"

Kevin jerks the zipper on his gym bag closed with more force than is necessary, grinding his teeth to the rhythm of his racing heart. Slamming his palms on the bench before propelling himself away, he stalks toward the door, a snarl curling across his face as a dark look pools in his eyes.

“Did he now?" He growls, feeling far more annoyed with this information than he knows he should.

(it shouldn't even _matter_ -)

- _oh it fucking **matters** alright_ -

* * *

“I don't even know what you are talking about! Would you just slow down and explain what the hell-"

Dragon brandishes the mask in his hands, glaring at Sami with the promise of painful things in his eyes. “You keep your fucking grubby, maple syrup covered mitts off of my goddamn things, you hear me?"

Sami blinks, cross-eyed, down at the multicolored mask under his nose before raising an eye brow at Dragon. The man continues to stare heatedly at him, his determined seriousness at the situation really confusing Sami.

“Okay...?" Sami says uncertainly, holding both hands up like he is being arrested.

It seems to do the trick, as Dragon watches him for another minute before jerking his mask away and stomping off down the hall, leaving Sami confused and concerned.

What in the world is _happening?_

Sami turns his gaze to Pierre, who merely continues peeling his apple, looking severely disinterested in Sami's predicament. Sami breaths in what he desperately wants to be a calming breath, but what feels more like a bracing one.

“I don't suppose you know what that was all about do you?" he asks Pierre tentatively, not sure if he really wants to know the answer but unable to resist asking.

Sometimes Sami wonders if he is the perpetual curious cat.

Pierre glances up at him for a brief moment, his face inscrutably calculating. He refocuses his attention on his task, tossing part of the apple peel away and huffing slightly.

“You need to keep a tighter rein on your idiot man child."

Sami stares at him, torn between his willingness to trust and fierce loyalty.

“I- you can't be serious. Even Kevin isn't that-why would he even-?"

Pierre raises and eyebrow, watching Sami fret impassively. “Why does Kevin do anything?"

Sami rolls his neck, as if trying to shake the thoughts off before running a hand through his hair. “Okay, point _but_."

Sami bites his lip, tightening his fingers in his hair, sniffling as he tries to come up with a defense for his dear friend.

Well.

“...he wouldn’t steal things that belong to people he works with, even to mess with them. That would be silly." Sami glances up, locking eyes with Pierre, hope filling him as the other wrestler nods as if in agreement.

Pierre pops a slice of apple in his mouth then sticks two fingers in his breast pocket, pulling out a small, colorful sphere. Sami blinks as Pierre looks at him steadily, tossing the object through the air at him.

Sami reaches out on pure instinct, catching the rounded glass with fingers that are steadier than he feels.

“How did you...?"

Pierre indicates the tiny glass sphere with his paring knife, a curl to his lips that seems less humorous and more self deprecating.

“It smacked me in the face when Kevin elbowed me." He says, waving the knife dangerously close to his bandaged nose, “I swiped it as discreetly as possible and was gonna give it back to him after our match."

Pierre pauses, chewing more apple, not looking at Sami.

“However, before I could give it back, Kevin runs off somewhere and we all assume he is gone. Right after he disappears, Franky's lunch goes missing. Franky leaves, Kevin comes back with a peace offering of ice he probably didn't pay for and a brand of beer he knows I hate. As soon as he gets back, Dragon's mask disappears."

Pierre pops more apple in his mouth and eyes the marble thoughtfully.

“I get to thinking about our dear, monumentally fucked up friend. Wondered at the colors with which that marble shines. I contemplated why Kevin would carry it around during a **match** of all fucking times and-" Pierre draws in a breath, looking up at Sami with something like resignation in his gaze, “I suppose my guess was right then? That little trinket is yours, not his?"

Sami blinks down at the precious memories in his hands in utter bewilderment.

What in the _world_ was Kevin up to?

What was he trying to accomplish and why did it involve stealing things that belonged to the very people he worked with?

What-

“You two _might_ wanna move back a bit."

Sami moves backwards at Eddy's command without even thinking about it. Eddy swiftly moves out of the doorway he'd popped up in, just in time it seems. As soon as he is off to the side, two large, angry wrestlers come spilling out of the locker room, tumbling out into the hallway and to the floor, pummeling each other and snarling.

Pierre looks on impassively, taking a small sidestep as the two furious men tumble past him, watching them with little interest for a moment before flicking a slice of apple at them.

“No fighting in the locker rooms." Pierre says, jerking his chin at the door they fell out of.

“Mind your own business Pierre." Kevin growls as the two separate for a moment, panting roughly.

“We are not in the locker room anymore." snarls Franky, inhaling viciously and shooting Pierre a defiant look. “We’re in the hallway.” he adds, earning a exasperated look for his efforts.

Pierre gives Franky a long blank look, that the large man seems to wither under before offering him a slice of apple skewered on the end of his knife, “Stop it, Franky."

Franky hesitates briefly before reaching out and taking the apple slice.

Kevin lets out a derisive scoff, wiping impatiently at the blood under his nose.

“Yeah Franky, you should go snack on fruit with your fucking nanny over there and I’ll just-”

Sami lets out an irritated noise.

-why does **_everything_ ** have to be so-

“Kevin! Give it a rest!”

Kevin swings around, his eyes alight with unbridled fury as he gets up in Sami’s face.

“Fuck you! I’m not your fucking dog, you don’t get to tell me when to-”

Angrier than he probably should be, Sami snaps back, his confused emotions from earlier settling on anger.

Anger is easier sometimes, after all.

“What the hell is your problem lately? Have you lost what little sense you had? You've been doing nothing but fighting with everyone for the last few days!" Sami huffs, gesturing to their friends, who are all watching the scene unfold warily.

Kevin looms over him, lip curling into that snarl usually reserved for when they are in the ring.

“Oh yeah? Did you hear about all the fights I got into in **your adorable little phone chat** with **_fucking Franky?_** Did the two of you lay in bed and talk long into the night about **me** and _**my anger issues?"**_

“What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Sami says, genuinely confused, his anger fizzling out almost as soon as it gets going. He presses a hand to Kevin's chest as the other man bears down on him, backing him into the wall before Sami can really process what Kevin is even trying to say.

What in the **world** is Kevin's problem?

Kevin continues his advance even after Sami's back hits the wall, the odd mix of anger and... _something_ Sami can't quite place-

-why can't he **read** Kevin _right now?_ he is usually so _**good** _ at that-

-making Sami nervous.

That is not **right**. Sami shouldn't be _nervous_ around Kevin. Kevin is his **_friend_ ** and-

Sami presses his hand harder into Kevin’s chest, attempting too get him to come back to reality, but he gets distracted by the small sphere pressing into his palm with the motion.

Against his best efforts, his anger swells again.

-this is **not good**. Nothing he can do is going to make this _better_ -

So why even _**bother**_?

Opening his palm, Sami grasps the tiny glass sphere and shoves it under Kevin's nose, huffing angrily at Kevin shocked, then betrayed look.

“Don't fucking look at me like that, Kevin. You have exactly zero grounds to be outraged about anything. I cannot believe you."

Sami drops the marble into Kevin's outstretched hand-

-uh, wait-

-before tilting his head, trying to catch Kevin’s elusive gaze, ignoring the way his insides twist at the way Kevin looks down at the marble glistening in his fingers.

“I don't know what your malfunction is this time and I honestly don't care. Come talk to me when you feel like you can actually act like my **_friend_ ** again."

Tapping Kevin on the chest, for a **brief** moment that **_aches_** -

-god it already _**hurts**_ -

-Sami turns and strides down the hall, **_away_ ** from Kevin-

-away from **_everything_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Serial killer Kevin and his trophy collection have returned! (relax. there will be no death in this series as far as i know and if there is, it won't be murder) Kevin is kinda crazy with his whole mementos-of-people-he-likes-but-also-hates thing. Ah well, at least Dragon got his mask back.
> 
> This is obviously not the end (not by a long shot) and there is some super Fun stuff in the next one (depending on your definition of fun) so I hope this wasn't too depressing, what with all the teenaged agnst!
> 
> To get meta for a moment, I'm never sure how much wrestling melodrama is too much. I mean, (this is hard to articulate, bear with me) you know how wrestlers do and say things to each other that NO ONE would ever say or do? And how that makes other wrestlers react in turn? Like, take these two. For instance, take how Kevin does really, really awful shit to Sami, but eventually Sami forgives Kevin (usually with little to no REASON to beyond "It's _Kevin_ ") and how that would never make any sense outside a wrestling ring. Seriously, if I had a friend with a disastrously toxic relationship like they have I would be VERY CONCERNED. But it is wrestling and the rules are different, so whatever. My problem is that I never know how much of that is too much. I mean, they both abuse that whole 'it's wrestling yo' thing to the max, but I find it harder too write than I anticipated. I'm always going 'is this too much soap opera nonsense?' (admittedly, my solution is usually to add even more so...)
> 
> Anyway, that is your weekly dose of rambling, brought to you by yours truly ^.^


End file.
